Ice Cream
by Blarghination
Summary: Cole wants ice cream, on a January evening, and brings Jay with him… BruiseShipping and GreenFire!
1. Ice Cream On January ?

**A/N : Err…This is my first fanfic on this site, so don't be too harsh with the reviews. Enjoy! (It takes place in Brussels, the capital of Belgium)**

Kai saw his sibling sitting at the table, with her face buried in her arms. He chose the chair next Nya and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Hey sis, is something wrong?"

She lifted her head and looked at the spiked haired brunette. Her hair was a little mess, her lips wobbled and she seemed like she was almost going to cry.

"It's about Jay…" she whispered. Kai frowned, as Nya continued, "He's getting distant…Though we're dating it looks like he tries to avoid me. When we're together, he just spaces out."

"Maybe he just needs space. You mustn't be too possessive. Jay is the kind of person who needs a lot of attention, but sometimes just wants to fly by himself."

"Are you saying I should dump him?" asked Nya, about to cry.

"I didn't say that ! Just leave him alone for some time, and I'm sure it will flow much better after."

The girl smiled weakly at her brother and thanked him. When he left the seat beside her, Nya asked what he was about to do.

"I…Err…I-I promised Lloyd we would train today!" he stammered as he ran away.

Nya buried her face back in her arms. She heard a voice that she recognized right away :

"I couldn't help to listen to your conversation." said Zane as he entered the room.

He sat next to Nya, at the same spot Kai was, two seconds earlier. Nya noticed how the two energies that poured out of these two men were different. "I'm sorry for your relationship with Jay. I see that you appreciate him a lot."

An awkward silence followed this statement.

The nindroid cleared his throat :

"Is there, perhaps, somebody that you like as much?"

This precise moment was the one Jay chose to barge in and shout :

"Is the dinner ready yet? I'm starving!"

"Speaking of the devil." muttered Nya.

"No, it will be in about…Three hours." The ice ninja answered calmly at the sudden irruption of his friend.

Jay groaned as he heavily walked out of the room, every step making a loud _'thud'_.

"Is there something else wrong with Jay?" asked the ice ninja, in the softest way possible by his programmed mind.

"All the time he spends away from me, he spends it with Cole…There's a _spark _between both of them, they always try to have any kind of physical contact, or just stay the closest as possible."

Even if Zane was a robot, and robots can do very complicated expressions, equations, it was sometimes hard for the droid to solve the mystery of human relationships. He never saw the almost constant contact between his two friends.

Maybe he noticed, but never saw it in that way.

**-TRANSITION-**

Jay stumbled in the room the ninjas shared. He saw Cole lied face down on the bed. He was drawing, listening some loud music through his headphones, not caring about the rest of the rest of the world. Typical 'Cole' attitude, except for one detail :

He was _shirtless_.

Jay felt a light blush creep on his face. The brunette felt it deepen when he walked over to Cole. He removed a headphone from the leader's ear. Cole turned his head and glared at the lightning ninja. His look softened and he rolled his eyes :

"What do you want, Jay?"

The young man gulped.

"C-Could y-you…ahem…P-Put a shirt on please?" he stuttered, embarrassed.

"I can't, all my shirts are dirty!"

"You still have hoodies?"

"There's no way I'm putting a hoodie over my bare skin! I _have _to wear a shirt under." he answered.

Jay rummaged in the mess that was his closet and threw a shirt in Cole's face. The earth ninja dodged it swiftly and it crashed on the wall behind him. He sat up and slipped the black shirt on him. He was surprised Jay's shirt was big enough to fit him. The brunette was much smaller than the rest of the ninjas. Even Lloyd was almost as tall.

He sneaked up from behind to Jay and nuzzled his hair with his fist.

"Thanks, dude !"

The smaller male jumped, a little startled. Cole asked :

"When will the dinner be ready?"

"Not before three hours." sighed Jay.

Cole moved his hands down on Jay's waist and brought him closer. He rested his head on Jay's small shoulder. The ninja became red as a tomato, it was more than what they usually did :

"Cole, what on earth do you think you're doing ? Imagine if Nya saw us ?"

"But I want ice-cream !"

"It's January ! Where do you think we're going to find ice-cream?"

"Jay, we're in Brussels. Every waffle stand sells ice cream, and believe me, there's a bunch of them. And anyways, you can still have a waffle."

"It's freezing outside, go on your on!"

"But it's boring to go alone!"

"Go with somebody else then."

"I can't go with Zane because he is probably cooking dinner, I can't go with Nya because she is your girlfriend, and Kai and Lloyd went on a date."

"What ? Kai and Lloyd are dating ?!"

"At least they're trying, they're afraid of being rejected. So, are we going to get this ice-cream or not ?"

**-TRANSITION-**

A yellow van with big drawings of ice cream and waffles was parked at the end of the road. On the van was written with blue letters : _'Gaufres et Glaces'. _Jay was surprised to see that much people waiting.

"See, Jay, _'Waffles and Ice-Cream'_." said Cole in a triumphal tone.

"Since when do you know how to understand French?"

"I did a few plays with my school, they were in French."

"And these plays talked about waffles and ice-cream?" he asked as they waited.

Since the queue was pretty big, Jay asked Cole how to say :

'I would like a waffle and an ice-cream, please?'

After a few pronunciation fails, he finally succeeded.

In front of the man selling the food, he said proudly :

"Je voudrais une gaufre et une glace, s'il vous plaît?"

"Quel parfum ?"

"What?"

"What flavor?" the man repeated, with a horrible German mixed with French accent, smiling. Jay was alone in the queue because Cole was watching him from a far. He hesitated and glanced at the people behind him. They didn't seem annoyed at all.

"Erm…Chocolate?…"

**-TRANSITION-**

The raven haired man saw the brunette running to him with an ice cream cone and a big waffle trickling with chocolate sauce. His fingers were covered of chocolate sauce, as he handed the chocolate ice cream.

"They really like chocolate in this country!"

Cole finished his ice cream too quickly, so Jay looked at him like he was an alien.

"What? I haven't gotten my dose of sugar in a _looooong _time."

"Are you kidding? You ate three quarters of a enormous cake two days ago!"

"I just had a few slices!" Cole corrected.

"A few _'Cole' _slices. That means almost the whole cake." Jay snickered, "You're the leader, you should have a minimum of self-control."

The tall man shoved Jay, he dropped his waffle. It crashed on the floor and some chocolate spurt all over. A big black and brown dog jumped out of nowhere and runaway with the waffle. They heard a little girl yell : _'Noisette, come here !'_

"My waffle!" the ninja complained, "There's no other ways I'm going to warm up now!"

That's when the brunette felt a hand wrap around his shoulders and bringing him close. A light blush colored his face.

"Is it better?"

"Better." Jay answered, snuggling close to the earth ninja. A nice warmth filled him up. Not the kind of superficial warmth you feel when you're under your blankets, with the heater at max on a cold winter morning. More like the kind of warmth you feel on a date, with the butterflies, your pounding heart. When you're in **_LOVE_**.

_'I have to stop thinking of Cole like this ! I'm dating Nya…It would be like I was cheating on her. Even though I'm not really in love with her anymore, I can't do this to her ! Was I even in love with her at first ? Was it to convince myself of something ?…'_

Many questions swirled in Jay's mind.

He was cut off when he heard Cole :

"You have something on your face !"

A pair of hot and soft lips landed on Jay's cheek. He looked like a tomato, once again.

"Two can play that game!" he answered, challenging, "There's something on your nose!"

He planted a kiss on the earth ninja's nose, who blushed for the first time in Jay's presence.

They continued this game, until they were in a certain position.

Cole's arms were around Jay's waist and the brunette's arms around his leader's neck. They smiled like two lovesick teens on their first date. They both felt each other's breath on their face. Jay had to tip-toe to be high enough to look into Cole's eyes without breaking his neck.

After a few moments of silence in this awkwardly snug position, the two men opened their mouths to say the exact same words :

"There's something on your lips…"

Jay and Cole closed their eyes and leaned in, their lips brushing for a few instants. Butterflies fluttered in Jay's stomach, as his body said **_'yes' _**and his mind said **_'no'_**.

Sometimes, the physical part of you takes over the _reasonable _part of you.

In Jay's case, these 's_ometimes' _happened quite often.

He let his body take over his mind. However, the mind is much more soft and affectionate, so his kisses were somewhat sloppy.

Cole frowned a little, he didn't expect Jay to be sweet as honey, but he was going a little too far. Though he enjoyed finally being able to go further than his usual contacts with the lightning ninja, he felt that his kisses were rough and filled of desire. Like something he wanted, but in a more beast-like way.

Cole broke one of the kisses and loosened his grip around Jay's waist. The other ninja looked at him, a little sad, and cocked his head on the side with a facial expression close to the one dogs have when they don't understand what you're asking.

"Cole, what's wrong ?"

Cole paused for a bit.

"I feels like I'm kissing a drunk person. You don't really seem to know what you're doing, and it's just not right."

Jay realized his mistake : he didn't give himself fully to the one he loved. He tried to convince himself entirely, but his mind kept churning out pictures of a broken hearted Nya.

In front of Jay's confused looks, the raven haired man understood that it was no use. Jay was still in love with Nya.

_'I'm just a filler. Jay doesn't really love me…He just uses me to forget about Nya when she becomes a little annoying. How could have I been so stupid ? I should have known better, I didn't have any chance…' _Cole thought, gritting his teeth in pain and sorrow. His chest tightened and tears were stinging his eyes. He felt like his heart was going to explode.

He let go Jay, and ran away. Cole swore he heard the brunette call his name, but he knew it was just lies. His legs carried him back home at the speed of light. He had a hard time with the keys, because his vision was blurred by bitter tears. He slammed the door of the bedroom, sat against one of the beds and cried his eyes out. He didn't make any sound, because everybody always told him it was better to suffer in silence.

**-TRANSITION-**

"Cole ! Wait, I need you !" Jay yelled as the leader ran off.

Jay buried his face in his hands and sobbed. His shoulders were shaking. Why did he have to ruin everything ? He would have to deal with Nya…Talk to her about how he felt towards Cole. He couldn't deal with this kind of stuff. He wasn't strong enough.

He would just go back crawling to both of them, trying to move on, like a dog with his tail between his legs. Like he always did…

But not this time ! He had to confess to Nya…Hell no ! He'd confess to the whole world !

He felt a wave of courage engulf him as he shouted on the street :

"I love Cole ! I love him with all my heart ! I love Cole !"

Hopefully, the streets were empty.

**-TRANSITION-**

Nya heard the door open violently. Half an hour had passed since Zane left to prepare supper. She stayed in her position : sitting at the table with her head in her arms.

"I wonder who's that."

She didn't have time to look properly because the silhouette dashed upstairs without even saying : 'Hello !'

The person was dressed in black and was obviously a man, so she assumed it was Cole who was back from wherever he went.

She sighed.

Later, repeated ringing sound pulled her out of her melancholia. It could only be Jay, and she needed to talk to her boyfriend.

When she opened the door, Jay stood in front of her, panicked, but looking strangely confident.

He took Nya's hand in his, and confessed :

"I'm sorry to put it like that, seen from a far it seems very rude, but if I don't say it now, I'll have to keep it buried in me forever and none of us will be happy…But I love-"

"I know, Cole is in the room." she cut Jay off and pulled him in a big hug, "Be happy, you will always stay in my heart, Jay, and I hope I will stay in yours as well."

Jay hugged her back and whispered :

"Wonderful people always have a place in my heart."

**-TRANSITION-**

Jay knocked softly on the bedroom door and opened it, passing his head through the crack :

"It's me, Jay."

"Go away." Cole answered harshly with a shaking voice.

"There's no way I'm leaving you."

"I said : **_GO AWAY_**."

"I won't, because, Cole, to be honest, you're my heart, you're my soul."

"You lie. You just used me as a toy. I'm nothing more to you than a doll you play with when you're bored of what you have."

Jay never thought of it like this. "Look, Cole, I-I'm sorry…"

"Just go back to Nya. I know you don't feel the same for me. I'm just telling you I'm not mad at you for that, I'll never be. I'm just angry because you used me as a toy."

The lightning ninja had enough of this non-sense that Cole was repeating.

"There's just a problem with your argument." corrected Jay. He close the door behind him, ran to his crush and embraced him in a tight hug, "I love you much more than you can imagine." He planted a kiss on the strong man's lips.


	2. Never Film People Kissing

**A/N : This chapter was a little inspired by _'Song For Someone' _because I find the lyrics are perfectly fitting this story. Enjoy !**

"Can I help you with the dinner ? I need to empty my head a little." asked Nya as she stumbled in the kitchen.

She chuckled when she saw the pink apron Zane wore.

"You still use that hideous apron Kai offered me for my birthday ?"

"What is wrong with it ? I find it comfy."

"I know you're a robot, but even robots should have a minimum of dignity."

"I'm scanning if this is an insult."

"Can I at least help you with the cake ?"

"That was an insult !"

"I thought robot were a little quicker." she smirked.

"Please, quit being rude."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little angry at Jay, and probably jealous of Cole."

"I will never understand how your human relationships work."

**-TRANSITION-**

This time the kiss wasn't sloppy. Not at all. Cole felt it came from the heart, so he replied softly.

They pulled away and Jay placed his small hands on Cole's sturdy shoulders. Cole brought the frail ninja closer, so close their foreheads were touching.

Jay was a little bit lost in the dark blue sea that was Cole's eyes.

**-TRANSITION-**

Meanwhile, Kai and Lloyd were looking through the crack of the door.

"They kissed ! You owe me five bucks !" snickered Lloyd.

"Shush ! They could hear us ! And I don't believe you, they can't have kissed. I know Jay wouldn't leave my lovely sister for this tool." replied the fire ninja, a little upset.

"I have a proof. I got it on tape !" claimed Lloyd as he waved his phone under Kai's nose.

"You freak !"

"You're calling me a freak ? Coming from a guy who watches his roommates sleep, it's not really convincing."

"It's not my fault, I have some trouble sleeping and watching people sleep relaxes me !"

"Right, maybe you should just stop taking a whole coffee jar before going to sleep." the green ninja remarked, "You still owe me five bucks."

"Show me the video first."

While watching the video, Lloyd giggled like a girl reading fan fiction and Kai just snorted.

"That's what you call kissing ? It's so mush !"

"What are you going to do about it ? Show me ?" asked the blond sarcastically.

"That's an awesome idea !"

"T-That's not what I meant-"

Kai cupped the young ninja's face and pressed his lips against his. Lloyd subconsciously parted his lips to give access to the dominant man's tongue. He held back a moan, afraid that the others may hear them.

Lloyd knew perfectly well his father wouldn't be proud of him right now, so he just broke the kiss, a little out of breath. But he couldn't help saying :

"That was awesome."

"We should do it more often."

"But not here ! If the others catch us, your sister will probably fall in some kind of panic attack if she learns that half of the men here, including her ex-boyfriend and her brother, are gay."

"Cole already knows."

"What ?! You have to be kidding !"

"No, I'm Kai."

"Very funny and mature, Kai." snapped Lloyd, "If he knows, he'll probably tell Jay, who will tell Nya, who will tell Sensei Wu ! We're totally screwed now !"

"Don't worry, Jay and Cole know how to keep a secret."

"Jay knows as well ?!"

"I assume. These two guys are like connected with their minds or some stuff." the spiked haired man shrugged.

"I can't believe you're so careless !"

"And I still can't believe you don't have a boyfriend yet !"

He pulled Lloyd in a second kiss.

**-TRANSITION-**

At first, Jay din't see anything different on Cole's face.

But when he took a closer look, he noticed the swollen eyes, the shaking lips and the dry water traces decorating the tough man's face.

He held him with all his might, and started softly crying as well.

"I'm sorry I made you feel this way…I didn't want to hurt you in any manner."

"Don't worry, I've been through worse."

Jay let go a little, facing Cole.

The raven haired man wiped the tears off Jay's pretty face with his thumb.

The lightning ninja pressed his hand on Cole's ones, to hold them in place.

Jay stared into Cole's beautiful eyes, one of the basic movements lovers do, even though it is almost never mentioned.

The leader's eyes were so deep and piercing, the brunette felt like he was reading in him like a book.

Cole felt a little tired and heavy, so he just drifted away in Jay's arms, somnolent.

They heard whispers, that sounded a little like Kai and Lloyd's voices.

"Cole, I think I heard someone."

"Hmm ?" he groaned, as he was pulled out of his cozy Utopia, "Can't we deal with that later ?"

"I want to know who's bothering us !" protested Jay as he leaped to the door, leaving the earth ninja alone on the floor.

He spotted Kai and Lloyd, who looked back at him, startled.

He noticed a line of saliva linking the two boys. He bit his bottom lip to retain himself laughing.

"Crap !" the fire ninja swore, running, pulling the blond with him.

"You'll never guess what happened !" Jay shouted as he came back in the room.

Cole grunted, sprawled on the floor, in a way that meant **_"I DON'T CARE"_**. He closed his eyes and started snoring.

Jay rolled his eyes, and proceeded to lift the asleep ninja on the bed.

"Argh ! You're so heavy !" complained the brunette.

After a few attempts of carrying the earth ninja on the bed, Jay only managed to turn him around. He was still laid on the floor, but on the back.

"It's useless !" pouted Jay.

In an ultimate try, the ninja tripped and landed on Cole.

"It feels like I've landed on a rock…" whimpered Jay.

He glanced at the thing that made him trip : it was one of Cole's shirts, lying around carelessly on the floor.

"No wonder he has no clean shirts."

Jay felt a pair of arms imprison him and squeeze him. So hard he thought his bones might be crushed.

"DINNEEEER !" yelled Zane.

This familiar warning woke up Cole who loosened his grip.

"Cole, holy pop dancing unicorn on a chili con carne salad, you have to control your force !"

The earth ninja arched his eyebrow at the unusual expression.

"C'mon, we gotta go, I think I smell cake !" Cole licked his lips, dragging Jay by the sleeve.

**-TRANSITION-**

After dinner, Zane heard a ringing :

"The caaake is readyyyyyyy !" Zane sung, twirling through the room.

Cole pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes in frustration.

"Who played with his buttons this time ?"

Lloyd smiled in embarrassment, making himself smaller, showing he was the culprit.

"TA-DAAAAA!" Zane claimed, as he distributed everyone's share of cake on the table.

The raven haired ninja grimaced at the piece of cake in the plate :

"I don't really want cake right now, I'll pass." he apologized when he left the table, without even touching the cake.

Everyone watched him go, then stared at Jay.

"What ? Why is everybody looking at me ?" he asked with a mouthful of cake.

"What did you do to our friend ?" they asked suspiciously, "Cole would have never left this table, leaving a single crumb of cake."

"Fine ! I'll go talk to him." Jay sighed.

When Kai was sure Jay was out of sight, he stole Lloyd's phone. Unfortunately, the Green Ninja noticed it a little too quickly and stretched out his arms to get the phone back.

Kai just hung it in the air, out of Lloyd's reach.

"Give me my phone back, you chump !"

"I think Lloyd has something to show you guys !" shouted Kai, to get both Zane and Nya's attention.

Sensei Wu had already left, probably not wanting to assist to this childish scene.

Kai rolled the video, Zane and Nya's eyes were glued to the screen.

Lloyd curled in a ball, his arms folded around his legs and his face hidden in his knees. He raised his head when he heard his three friends giggle.

"You're awesome, Lloyd ! I can't believe you had the guts to actually _film _it !" squealed Nya.

"It is absoluuuutely incrediiiiible !" sung Zane, in a high pitched voice.

"Somebody has to turn off this button."

**-TRANSITION-**

Cole was lying on one of the two available beds of the room, his face crashed in the pillow, his limbs sprawled all over it.

The room only had two beds, so the rest of the ninjas slept on mattresses put down on the floor. They changed every night, because sleeping on a mattress isn't really pleasant.

Jay sat beside Cole, it hardly made any difference due to the weight difference.

The leader sat up, placing Jay on his lap, face to face with him.

The lightning ninja automatically wrapped his arms around Cole's neck.

"What's wrong, Cole ? You left hardly even looking at the cake."

"Maybe it's because I found something much sweeter." he smiled.

"What is it ?"

"Sometimes, you're not really sparkling of intelligence." Cole smirked, leaving a small kiss on his forehead.

Jay left the room, with a dumb wide smile stuck on his face.

When ha came back, he heard Nya ask :

"Play it again !"

He saw everybody, except Sensei Wu and Cole, gathered around Kai, who was holding a phone.

Jay guessed they were watching a video, due to the muffled sounds the phone was making and the giggles of everybody.

He sneaked up to the group, none of them noticed. Not even Zane.

Because of his small size, he didn't see the whole video, but enough to understand what it was about. He also noticed it was Lloyd's phone, because nobody would ever lack style as much as him to chose a bright green and yellow striped phone.

He ran back to the room, panting :

"C-Cole ! Kai…Kai and Lloyd filmed us kissing !"

The earth ninja spit out the water he was drinking. His face flushed red in a mix of anger and embarrassment.

He stomped out of the bedroom, so heavily the ground was shaking. He clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

His look was turning yellow and red, like an animal's one.

"Cole, calm down, it's not a big deal !" said Jay, trying to settle the ninja.

"But I **AM** calm ! I just need to show Lloyd and Kai they better not violate my privacy !"

Jay decided to try a more _subtle _way to calm him down. They were in the upstairs hallway, so he had to act fast.

The earth ninja wasn't totally used to their pushed physical contact, so he would try a more abrupt approach.

The brunette jumped at Cole's neck and planted a kiss on his lips, for the third time in a day.

They broke the kiss.

"Jay I-"

Jay took advantage of Cole's open mouth to slip his tongue in his mouth; pulling him into a deeper kiss.

At the beginning, Cole was caught by surprise but he took the head of it in a no time.

Jay didn't expect Cole to dominate this quickly, but he wasn't complaining. The ninja really knew how to use his mouth.

Another thing he didn't expect : Cole biting playfully on his bottom lip. The lightning ninja moaned in pleasure and tangled his fingers in Cole's dark locks.

One of Cole's hand was slipping under Jay's shirt, and the other was pretty low on his back.

They made out without stopping, except to breathe, but these moments never lasted long before one of them continued playing with the other's mouth.

**-TRANSITION-**

Lloyd was running after Kai, who still had his phone with him.

"Give me this damn phone, you bastard !"

"Come and get it, blondie !" replied the spiked hair man waving the phone in the air, sticking his tongue out.

They ran upstairs, but they noticed the two men. They stopped and lied on the stairs.

"Oh…My…God…I have to film that !" Kai whispered, pulling out Lloyd's phone, "See ? That's how you kiss someone !"

The young ninja blushed, remembering what they did earlier in front of the room.

As he watched the scene, he retained himself doing with Kai what the two men were doing.

At a certain point, he couldn't stop himself.

He licked his lips and snatched the phone from Kai's hands.

"Enough with that stupid phone." he said taking the fire ninja's face, shoving a kiss on his warm lips.

**-TRANSITION-**

Nya was bored of waiting, so she started fixing up Zane.

A bunch of buttons displayed under the man's chest.

All of them were labelled, but a different button in a combination, his character could be completely messed up.

Nya knew all the buttons to make the _real _Zane come back, but she didn't know the last one.

Nya tried all the buttons left to end up with the default Zane, but you can guess it didn't work out on the first try :

"Get your hands off me ! I don't like filthy people touching my systems !"

"Here's the grumpy one."

"Nobody will ever love me…Or anybody who did died…"

"Here's the emo one."

"Feed me paper !"

"Is this a printer ?"

"Mi amor, estas en mi corazón."

"Spanish one."

"I'll be back."

"Schwartzeneger ?"

"Hello, Nya."

"Zane ! You're back from the dead !"

"I have never died."

"Zane, it's a joke."

"Oh. It is a joke. Haha, very funny."

_'Maybe I should have pressed the humor button…'_


	3. (Bonus) A Poem by Cole

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm sure you've heard all these excuses before (Bla bla bla, school…Bla bla bla, inspiration…Bla bla bla, deviantArt…Bla bla bla, other stories…), but I still want to apologize. **

**The next chapter's gonna be a biggie, so just to patient a little here's a little BruiseShipping poem:**

I'll wait until you're not with her,

We'll be alone with each other.

I'd say it's my favorite part of the day,

The part when we can finally have it our way.

It doesn't matter if it's days, minutes or seconds,

I just want to spend some time with you on our stranded island.

We'll stay together, in our little world,

Where no one can reach us anymore.

We'll hide away in the flower field.

Just a little love from you is all I need.


End file.
